Amor Imposible
by Nayita-Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, esta enamorada de el novio de su hermana menor Hinata Hyuga. Que pasaría si el también le correspondiera, y mantuvieran una relación secreta. Mal summary T.T
1. Prologo

Hoooola!=3 Bueno mis notas al final!:C soy nueva en esto u.u'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto.. solo los utilizo para mis creaciones sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:**

*Pensamientos*

-Diálogos-

(notas de autora… osea yo n.n/)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de escena.

Si ven errores de ortografía disculpen T.T

*Amor imposible*

Prologo.

Sakura pov:

AAA! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justamente hoy tengo que conocer al novio de mi hermana? ¿Por qué hoy cuando quedo con Ino, para salir me pasa esto? Es que simplemente no es justo! ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a ella es importante? A mi hermana menor, Hinata Hyuga, una joven de piel blanca, ojos perlados, pelo azulado, y un cuerpo envidiable *si lo admito es mejor que el mío* (naaa ¬¬|) es algo tímida, pero cariñosa, que con tan solo 25 años de edad trabaja como secretaria de un hombre importantísimo, tanto que ni me acuerdo como se llama (xDD), es simplemente la chica perfecta para cualquier hombres. Pero a todo esto ¿Adonde quedo yo?.. Creo que para mis padres en ningún lado, pues con mis 26 años soy una prestigios doctora, que prefiere irse de fiesta con sus amigos, que quedarse a cenar con su futuro cuñado… Bueno no es que me caiga mal, osea ni siquiera lo conozco y no es como si me importara conocerlo, es solo que a mi hermana no parecer irle bien con los chicos, ya que el primer chico que nos presento tenía una extraña obsesión por los perros, era algo extraño… Así que me imagino que este no tiene nada de especial.

AA estar en casa de mis padres me aburre, porque mejor no invente algo para no estar aquí, no se algo así como que tenia turno en el hospital o que me enferme.. Pero no tenía que decir que me encontraba libre.. Puff muy bien hecho Sakura ahora te aguantas. ¿Por qué demoran tanto? No que el tipo es un empresario, tiene que ser puntual… Me aburro.

eso se escucha el sonido del timbre.-

-Sakuraa, ve abrir- Dice mi madre.

Con lentitud me paro y me dirijo hacia la puerta, antes de abrir me hecho un vistazo, llevo puesto un simple vestido color negro, con tacones del mismo color, mi cabello largo esta recogido en una coleta alta, con un poco de maquillaje, no me veo tan mal. Suspiro mi tortura esta por comenzar. Abro la puerta y dirijo mi mirada verde hacia los invitados de honor.

Y ahí esta ella mi hermana menor.

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo- Dice, yo solo asiento y la abrazo. De pronto dirijo mi mirada al otro invitado, cuando lo veo me encuentro a un joven alto como de 1.90, piel broceada, un cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, me perdí por unos segundos en su mirada, hasta que oí que mi hermana me llamaba.

-Sakura, el es Naruto, mi novio- QUEE! Ese chico guapo que esta en la puerta es su novio.. Bueno no niego que mi hermana es linda, pero este chico se ve que es lo opuesto a ella.

-Gusto en conocerte, Naruto Namikaze- Me dice el con una voz que hace que me estremezca

-Sakura Haruno, un placer- Le digo con una sonrisa, el también sonríe. –O disculpen pasen adelante- Les digo quitándome de la puerta para que ellos entren.

Oigo como mi madre grita de emoción y miro como abraza a mi hermana como si no se hubieran visto en años, mi padre mientras tanto habla con Naruto, al parecer es muy sociable, algo en mi interior se mueve al ver como sonríe, él es tan perfecto para mi, pero de pronto mi conciencia me golpea y me dice que me olvide de el ya que el es EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA.

CHA CHA CHA /U/

Hooola.. De nuevo XD bueno pues este es mi primer fic, no se que opinan sobre el u.u' pues se que soy malaa T.T Este fic lo terminare sea como sea, espero me dejen criticas constructivas para poder mejorar=3

Ademas cada review, será un tomatito para Sasuke quieran a Sasuke xDD naa

Buenoo.. con esto me despido.. cuídense

.

.

.

Nayi-chan *w*


	2. Cap 1

Holaa, Holitas /u/

Bueno pues que decir. 6 review *-* soy triplemente feliz *sale corriendo como loca* cof cof Bueno como decía quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron ese setsi review no saben lo feliz que me hacen..

Si lo se al fin subo conti /u/ Si no la subo constantemente es por que ya entre a clases *se va a llorar al famosísimo señor rincón* Así que no habrá conti por largo tiempo… Bueno mas de mi al final XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

***Pensamientos***

**-Diálogos-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de escena.**

**(notas de su autora osea yo) XD**

Los errores de ortografía me pertenecen xD

& AHORAA! EL CIRCO SIN NOMBRE XDDDD

Y con ustedes nada mas ni nada menos queee… El señor Galleta =33 *se escuchan aplausos, y muchos babean *¬* algunos se acercan con dobles intenciones

Señor galleta: Gracias Gracias, soy muy feliz aquí con ustedes T-T oigan tranquilos, ¿Por qué se acercan tanto? No aléjense.. ayudaaaa!

Se escuchan golpes, gritos, etc. El señor galleta esta tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.. y muchas personas se acercan. MUCHASS*

0.0 ups Bueno el señor galleta tuvo un inconveniente así que pasemos al otro acto.. La Historiaaaa!

Capitulo Uno….

La cena.

Sakura pov

Estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos, que no me había percatado que mi "madre" me hablaba.

-Sakura, hija, ayúdame a poner la mesa- esperen ¿Por qué yo? ¿No soy yo también una invitada? Suspire cansada, no podría hacer otra cosa mas que ayudarla. –Mientras ustedes, por favor siéntense- lo dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata y a Naruto.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras mi madre servía el delicioso pavo que había hecho para esta "gran" ocasión. Mi padre hablaba tan animadamente con ellos, que he de admitir que me dio un poco de celos, ya que yo era su hija mayor, su niña mimada o como él me decía mi Cerezo, y él en pocas ocasiones estaba contento, ya que desde aquel día casi no sonreía. Sentí como alguien me zarandeaba y me hablaba, salí de mis pensamientos (An: otra vez e.e) y vi como mi madre me miraba con preocupación

-Sakura, querida, ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo distraída.- *Claro que estoy bien, mi hermana esta tan feliz con mi padre que me dan ganas de ahorcarla por los celos, y lo peor es que ella tiene un novio que esta tan guapo que me dan ganas de robarlo y violarlo, (no pude evitar poner eso XD aunque a quien no le darían ganas de violar a Naruto *¬*) porque no debería de estar bien* suspire.

-Claro estoy no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes ser una buena doctora no es fácil- en total no era de todo mentira, ya que ser una de las mejores doctoras en todo Tokio cansa, le sonreí para que no se preocupara mas.

-Lo se, solo que me preocupas- me dijo eso con un tono triste, yo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara, y que deberíamos seguir sirviendo, ya que no quería hacer esperar a nuestros "invitados de honor".

La mesa ya estaba lista solo faltaba que todos nos sentáramos, mi padre, mi hermana y Naruto, se acercaron al comedor.

-Wow mamá, veo que te luciste con la cena- Mi hermana siempre queriendo quedar bien.

-Jejeje, espero les guste, vamos siéntense.- estaba a punto de sentarme en mi lugar, cuando mi madre me hablo. -Sakura podrías traer en refresco que deje en la cocina- yo voltee a verla con confusión y camine hacia la cocina, cuando otra vez mi madre me hablo. –y El postre por favor- suspire frustrada (Solo suspirando pasa XD) porque no me senté antes así tal vez no me hubiera dicho nada. Agarre el jarrón en una mano y el postre con la otra, empecé a caminar con dificultad, ya estaba llegando a la mesa, cuando puse mal mi píe, caería lo sabia, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero paso un rato y no sentí dolor ni nada, abrí mis ojos y mira que alguien me tenia agarrada y me estaba ayudando con el postre, mira hacia arriba y me encontré con los zafiros de Naruto, me puse roja no se si por la vergüenza o porque el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cerca del mío.

-Gra.. Gracias- dije ¿tartamudeando? No puede ser yo, Sakura Haruno, tartamudeando.. Por Dios ese chico en serio me gusta… Me quede en shock cuando me di cuenta en lo que había pensado. ¿El me gusta? No, no puede ser, el es el novio de mi hermana, eso no es posible. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me hablo (A mi se me hace que Sakura tiene lagunas mentales e.e)

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Era Naruto.. El.. ¿se preocupo por mí? Eso es posible, no se pero cuando pensé eso sentí que algo en mí se alegraba. Voltee a ver a mi familia, y todos me miraban preocupados ¿Por qué? Luego me di cuenta que estaba a punto de caerme, y que después de eso me había quedado en shock, NO PUEDE SER! Me he de ver como una tonta, reaccione lo mas rápido que pude, y mire a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Si.. Gracias por lo anterior.- me siento tan tonta, como pude ilusionarme de esa forma sabiendo que Naruto es el novio de Hinata. Suspiro (de nuevo xD) y pongo el jarrón en la mesa, y Naruto pone el postre. Siento la mirada preocupada de mi padre y le sonrió sinceramente, miro como él me sonríe y se pone a hablar con mi madre. Empiezo a comer tranquilamente, y me pongo a pensar porque dije que él me gustaba, si es guapo, amable, se mira que es responsable y todo, pero él es algo imposible, no le podría hacer eso a mi hermana, quitarle su novio seria llegar muy lejos, ya que se mira que mi hermana es feliz con el por la forma en que lo mira. No me di cuenta a qué horas habíamos terminado de cenar, y estábamos "hablando" bueno mis padres y ellos dos hablaban, me sentía excluida, los mira con el ceño fruncido y escuche de que estaban hablando, era de trabajo, bufe no podrían hablar de otra cosa, estoy cansada… Pero oigo una pregunta que hace mi padre que me llamo la atención.

-¿Dónde trabajas Naruto?- miro a Naruto que se encuentra enfrente mío, Hinata esta a la par de él y sonríe.

-Pues soy el jefe de las empresas Namikaze- lo oigo responder, me sorprendo un poco, ya que si mi memoria no me falla Hinata me dijo que ella trabajaba en un lugar con el mismo nombre. No será que ella es la...

-Yo trabajo con él... Soy su secretaria- todos los mirábamos con los ojos como platos, osea, el novio de mi hermana es su jefe, el empresario famosísimo (que ni sabia como se llamaba ¬¬) Okei eso creo que no me lo esperaba, creí que su jefe era un ancianito de esos que solo quieren muchachas jóvenes para mirarla con sus trajes cortos, por eso nunca me había llamado la atención ir a visitar a mi hermana, si hubiera sabido que su jefe era alguien joven, guapo, y todo, tal vez la hubiera visitado, tal vez hubiera conocido a Naruto y fuéramos amigos o tal vez algo mas. Muy bien Sakura todo podía ser diferente si hubieras visitado a Hinata cuando ella te invito. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí que alguien mencionaba mi nombre. Era Naruto el que me hablaba.

-Entonces Sakura.- Me miro fijamente y toda mi familia también. Yo los mire sin entender.

-¿eh?- dije ya que ni tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaban.

-¿Dónde trabajas?- me dijo Naruto, así que de eso hablaban. Lo mire fijamente.

-Yo bueno trabajo en el hospital general de Tokio.- el me miro sorprendido y sonrió

-Osea, eres doctora.- (Naruto que descubridor eres xD) me dijo con una linda sonrisa a la cual yo le correspondí.

-Si una de las mejores.- sonreí con orgullo, voltee la mirada hacia Hinata, y mire que tenia la mirada baja, mire a mis padres estaban algo serios, y me acorde que mi madre decía que yo siempre era la mejor en todo, buenas calificaciones, popular, linda, buenos amigos y todo, y que Hinata se sentía un poco mal, porque ella no era así, para mi ella es inteligente y linda, pero ella tiene a veces una autoestima muy baja, así que continúe hablando para relajar el ambiente –o bueno eso es lo que dicen, yo no lo creo, ya que algunos exageran mucho- mire a Hinata que me miraba con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

-oooh, no sé como soportas la sangre y todo eso yo creo que me muero siendo doctor- Todos los miramos y reímos. Abro los ojos y lo veo reír, están guapo, me sonrojo por ese pensamiento (aww she puso rojita=3 ) y veo que Naruto se me queda viendo con una sonrisa (sonrisa Colgate=DDD ). Lo miro y me vuelvo a reír, después de un rato de risa, todos pasamos a la sala y cuando me iva a sentar, escucho mi celular sonar, pido permiso y me voy hacia la cocina. Miro mi teléfono y veo que Ino es quien me habla.

-Hoola Puerquita- Ino es mi mejor amiga, una rubia de 26 años, con unos ojos azules pero no como los de Naruto.

-Jajaja muy graciosa Frentona- hace un pucherito muy gracioso en mi cara, pero al final no puedo evitar reír.

-Jajaja ¿verdad? ¿Que pasa Ino?- le pregunto ya que me extraña que me hable a esta hora (hagamos cuenta y caso que son las 10 de la noche) se supone que iva a salir con Sai su novio.

-Huy.. porque tan apurada ¿estas ocupada?- me lo dijo en un tono picaron

-algo así- le respondí.

-Bueno solo te llamo para decirte que mañana tendremos que cubrir el turno de Rosa y Elena, ya que Tsunade-sama les dijo que tendrían que ir a otro lugar- suspire (y otra vez XD)

-Okei Okei. ¿A que horas tenían ellas el turno?-

-Es de todo el día- me dijo Ino un tanto burlona.

-Okei estaré tempra… ESPERA ¿Qué?! Mañana es mi ultimo día libre, se supone que lo iva a disfrutar al máximo- gruñí un poco furiosa, es día lo tenia especialmente para disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Lo se amiga, pero Tsunade-sama nos quiere a nosotras tu sabes que dicen que somos las mejores no hay que defraudarla, además dijo que no los iva a recompensar, ¿Qué dices?- Buenoo es cierto que dicen que somos las mejores pero ¿Por qué? Suspire el deber era primero y amaba mi trabajo, pero necesitaba descanso.

-Okei. Mañana estaré ahí, no te preocupes- Bueno al fin y cabo trabajo era trabajo.

-Así me gusta- canturreo –mañana te veo, ahora tengo que volver con Sai me esta esperando. Adiosito- y me colgó reí, que amiga mas rara la que me había tocado, pero así la quería.

Camino hacia la sala dispuesta a irme, ya que si tenia que trabajar mañana todo el día, tenia que dormir bien.

-¿Pasó algo Cerezo?- me pregunto mi padre, sonrió al oír mi apodo.

-No- le respondí, el me mira con una sonrisa a la cual correspondo –solo que me tengo que ir ya-

-¿Por qué?- esta vez hablo Hinata, la miro y le sonrió

-Porque mañana tengo que trabajar- suspiro y hago un puchero. Todos ríen por mi puchero. Hasta que mi madre me hablo.

-¿Pero no que mañana también estabas libre? No será una excusa para librarte- Reí como me conocen

-JAJA noo.. Ino me hablo diciendo que Tsunade-sama quiere que cubramos un turno de todo el día- Todos me miran con cara de comprensión, todos, menos Naruto, que se sorprendió al oír a el nombre de Tsunade-sama, pero luego sonrío.. ¿Por qué? Me le quedo viendo por un rato y él lo nota, desvío mi mirada rápido. Y miro a mi padre que esta ahora serio.

-Vete con cuidado- me lo dice con preocupación, yo sonrío vuelvo a ser su pequeña niña –y no te sobre esfuerces- me abraza y yo le correspondo.

-lo hare y no te preocupes que sabes que amo mi trabajo- lo miro y le doy un beso en la mejilla –Te quiero- le digo, y camino hacia donde los demás, me despido y les digo que tal vez nos veamos pronto, luego salgo de la casa y me dirijo hacia mi departamento en mi coche un porche deportivo (creo que así es XD). Llego a mi departamento y suspiro por mas que intento de pensar en otra cosa, siempre termino pensando el Naruto y es hora de admitir que ME ENAMORE DE EL.

CHAN CHAN CHAN /u/

Y que les pareció n.n/

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, todo eso me esmere por hacerlo, perdón por la demora, pero ya saben las clases me persiguen.. NOOOOO!

Jejeje ahora vamos a agradecer:

**Natsumi Kioya****: **Gracias por tu review me alegro la vida.. Y pues que decir tu fuiste mi primer review que puedo hacer por tu :DD

**Chobits3: **Gracias por tu review:3 espero te haya gustado.

**Concierto Vacio****: **No Tomatitos para mi noo. JEJEJE Gracias por tu review=3

**K:** Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado n.n jeje Gracis por tu opinión es muy importante para mi =*

**IngDeac: **Jejeje gracias linda opinión espero te guste este capi /u/

**Harumaki03:** Nee~san gracias por tu review sabes me alegro que te guste y todo n.n/ me haces feliz abrazos..

Buenoo eso es todoo. Espero les haya gustado y hasta aquí XDD

.

.

.

.

.

Se Despide Nayi~Chan =3


End file.
